


K-Pop x Reader Hogwarts AU(Requests Open!)

by orphan_account



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, K-Pop - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, requests open, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of magical one-shots for various K-Pop idols!(x reader only)





	1. Information

Hey guys! So I decided to start a series of x readers based in Hogwarts! I will work with most groups, so just leave requests down below!

 

Groups I will work with:

-VIXX

-EXO (OT12)

-NCT (all units)

-Stray Kids

-Seventeen

-SHINee

-Super Junior

-GOT7

-BTS

-SF9

-A.C.E

-Monsta X

-DAY6

-IZ

-D-Crunch

-UP10TION

-KNK

-Pentagon

-UNB

-B.A.P

-Infinite

-Teen Top

-SNUPER

-IN2IT

-JBJ

-The Rose

-Hotshot

-Soloists

 

If your group/idol isn't on this list, feel free to request them anyway! I'm familiar with a lot of groups, so I'll still try my best to write for them! 

You can be as specific as you want in your request~ I will write anything for anyone as long as I have the time


	2. Just a Scratch (Noh Taehyun x Hufflepuff!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You loved watching what you could of Quidditch matches; unfortunately, you were more than a little shy. Luckily, your job assisting Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing came with a benefit: you could watch the matches if you looked through one of the windows. What happens when the charismatic Gryffindor team captain ends up under your care?

"Madam Pomfrey, it's twelve o'clock!"

The older woman barely spared you a glance as she waved you off, busy tending to a couple of third years who somehow managed to get themselves stuck together. "Yes, yes, go have fun, dear."

You beamed, hurrying to your favorite window in the Hospital Wing, where a stool was already waiting for you. This was a process all too familiar to you, as it's one you had been doing for the past two years. Madam Pomfrey, whom you had been working for since your 5th year, had taken note of the constant glances out the large window, and since she herself was rather fond of the shy Hufflepuff girl who helped her out of her own free will. Deciding it would be better to leave you to your ways rather than risk you becoming distracted, allowed you to sit by the window every Saturday afternoon, staring across the courtyard with a gleam in your eyes and your mouth wide open. 

What was it that caused you to become so enraptured? The answer was simple: Quidditch. You were an avid fan of the sport, despite not being too skilled in it yourself. You loved seeing the players zooming around on their brooms, loved the elaborate dance of dodging and chasing and speeding along; it fascinated you to watch, and watch you did. Unfortunately, you weren't the most social of people. Being surrounded by other avid fans screaming and hollering around you made you nervous, and you didn't have any friends who enjoyed going to games, leaving you to face the crowds alone. You decided it wasn't good for you, so with a heavy heart, you stopped going to spectate games. Luckily, you had a wonderful view of the Quidditch pitch through your window, and so every Saturday afternoon you plopped yourself down on your stool and watched the games with enthusiasm. 

Today's game pitted the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams against each other, which excited you. It was no secret of your admiration for the Gryffindor team. You often annoyed your friends with your constant rambling about the team; luckily they also found it to be cute, and they enjoyed teasing you about it. This was largely due to the fact that most of your admiration for the team captain. 

Noh Taehyun was in your year, and he had been on the team since your second year, eventually working his way up to Captain. He was a talented Chaser notorious for his speed, and you often found your eyes glued to him during games. Off of the field, he was quite popular due to his charisma, good-natured personality, and his goofball charm. Unfortunately, this meant you had virtually no interactions with him, due to being in separate houses and in completely separate social circles. You resorted to admiring him from a distance, which you decided was probably for the best, as someone like him would never like someone like you. 

You spotted Taehyun next to the other Chasers, readying himself for the game. You sat forward in your seat in both anticipation and slight worry. The Slytherin team this year was filled with many brutish boys who were double Taehyun's size; the two Beaters, in particular, looked very menacing, and while you couldn't see their faces clearly from here you could tell they did not have friendly expressions on. 

Most of the game passed without incident. Gryffindor was leading by a few dozen points, and the Chasers were all working in perfect sync with each other. However, as time passed you noticed the Slytherin team becoming more and more aggressive. There were a few close calls with the Bludgers, the Slytherin Beaters hitting them with massive blows that almost knocked even Taehyun off of his broom. You were a nervous wreck, kneading the fabric of your cloak in worry. You hoped Sanggyun, the Gryffindor Seeker, would find the Snitch soon.

Suddenly, you saw a red blur quickly go into a dive, and you almost leaped out of your seat. Unfortunately, the area Sanggyun raced off too was one you couldn't see from your spot, so you instead turned your gaze to where Taehyun was racing along, Quaffle clutched under his arm. However, Sanggyun's sudden dive distracted him, and he paused for a second. To your horror, you saw one of the Slytherin Beaters heading towards Taehyun, chasing after a nearby Bludger. Neither boy was looking at their surroundings. The next events seemed to play out in slow motion. The Beater crashed into Taehyun, causing the latter's broom to break in two. Taehyun went flying, but luckily he was near the Gryffindor Keeper, who sped off to catch him. He collided roughly with Taehyun, who had fallen unconscious but luckily stopped falling. 

Your eyes wide with fear, you hardly noticed the faint roars of applause as the Snitch was caught, your eyes glued to Taehyun's still form on Sungwoon's broomstick, the latter attempting to shake him back to consciousness as they both landed, leaving your line of sight. You were dazed for a few seconds as you processed what happened. Suddenly, you realized they would most likely be coming to the Hospital Wing, so you leaped out of your stool, turning to Madame Pomfrey, who was looking at you in concern, the third years long gone. "There was an accident during the game, they'll probably be heading on up," you explained, attempting to calm down your nerves. 

Sure enough, it was barely even five minutes before Taehyun was brought in. He was awake, stumbling along in pain as he was supported on either side by Sungwoona and Sanggyun. The Slytherin Beater who had crashed into him was also brought in; apparently, the crash caused him to bang himself in the head with his own bat. Madame Pomfrey tended to the Beater as you quietly instructed the two Gryffindors to place Taehyun in the nearest bed. The two boys protested as you tried to explain that they couldn't stay, causing an impatient Madame Pomfrey to snap at them. Sending her a grateful smile as the boys grumpily hurried off, you turned to your new patient. You were startled to see he was already looking at you, a small--if not pained--smile on his lips as your eyes met. 

"I didn't know students worked here," he said.

"I-I only work weekends, I like helping Madame Pomfrey," you replied before remembering he was injured. "Can you take off your r-robes for me? I need to see where you're hurt."

His smile grew. "That would be great, though I don't think it's THAT ba--" he grunted, the pain of moving to take off his robes being too much. Ignoring the warmth you felt on your face, you stepped closer, helping him remove the robes. He was left in a wrinkled t-shirt and his Quidditch pants. You saw he had a deep gash on his right arm, probably from the broken wood of his broom. His arms were also littered with various bruises, none of which looked too bad. The rest of his damage, however...

"I'm going to have to feel you...just to see where it is you're hurt!" you squeaked, refusing to look at his face. He gave a small chuckle as he looked at your flustered form.

"Go ahead, Doc," he replied. 

Tentatively, you reached out, pressing your hands firmly on his chest. Ignoring your racing heart, you moved your hands around, applying pressure in various spots as you attempted to locate his injuries. You had your suspicions, which were confirmed as he let out a pained huff as your hands reached his ribcage. Softening the pressure, you quietly spewed apologies as you continued. 

"You have a few cracked ribs," you explained, looking up at him only to find his eyes still on you. His eyes, still full of cheer and a bit of pain, connected with yours, and you found yourself getting lost in them as he quietly gazed at you. His hair had gotten messed up during the match, a few strands falling onto his forehead. You moved your hand as if to brush them away before realizing where you were. With a startled squeak, you moved your arm back, accidentally hitting him in the ribs, causing him to let out a loud hiss of pain as you stumbled back, spewing apologies. 

"Everything alright, _____?" Madame Pomfrey called from across the room. 

"Yes, ma'am! E-everything is fine!" Keeping your gaze away from Taehyun, you bustled around the Hospital Wing, finding what you needed to treat the raven-haired boy. By the time you made your way back over to him, he was back to his grinning self. 

"I need you to drink this, Taehyun. It'll help mend your ribs, though it doesn't taste too good..."

His nose crinkled in mock disgust as he uncorked the bottle. "Blegh." 

You looked around carefully, but Madame Pomfrey was busy with the other boy in the room. Putting your hand out, you gently pushed down Taehyun's arm as he raised it to drink the potion. With a mischievous glint in your eyes, you pulled a sugar cube from your pocket, dropping it into the vial. It was quickly dissolved, though the potion stayed the same. 

"That should help," you whispered. Gazing at you with fascination, Taehyun drank the potion. His face wasn't as disgusted as it could have been, though he pretended to vomit, causing you to let out a quiet laugh. He grinned at your laughter.

"What's next, Doc?" 

You pulled out your wand, holding out your hand. He gave you a confused look, causing your face to become warmer as you stuttered out "I-I need your a-arm!" Grin going wider, he flourished his arm, placing it in your hand. Placing your wand at the end of his cut, you whispered out a spell, causing the wound to seal itself, leaving behind a faint red mark. 

"That should be it, I think. You just need to stay here for a bit while the potion sets." 

He beamed at you, head tilting cutely to the side. "You really work wonders, thanks _____!"

Your eyes widened. "Y-you know me?"

A faint blush made its way across Taehyun's cheeks. "Of course! We've only been in the same class for years! I've just never...y'know...worked up the nerve to talk to you." 

"Y-you? Talk to me? But you're Noh Taehyun! You're friends with everyone! Well, not everyone..." your eyes grew sad as you looked down. "Either way, it shouldn't be you nervous about talking to me!"

He burst out laughing, which quickly turned into huffs of pain, your hands unconsciously reaching out to grip onto his arms in concern. Once he recovered, he was quick to respond with "well it's kind of hard to talk to a really cute girl from another house who never even comes near you! I used to see you at Quidditch games but that stopped a few years back....I thought you didn't like me!" He got a mock offended look on his face, gripping his chest with his hand. You laughed, mostly in shock. Your mind could barely process the fact that your pining was mutual. 

"I stopped going because the crowds made me uncomfortable...but I never stopped watching." You pointed to the nearby window, Taehyun's gaze following your finger until realization dawned on his face. He looked back at you, noticing just how flustered you were. He was quiet for a few seconds, face showing no emotion before he suddenly reached out and grabbed both of your hands in his, pulling you closer. You stumbled forward, hands ending up on his chest as his made his way to your waist. Your shocked sputters were cut off as you made eye contact, his eyes burning into yours with a look you only saw on his face when he was on the Quidditch pitch. 

You gazed into each others' eyes for a few seconds before one of his trademark grins made his way onto his face. "Well, Doc, thanks for patching me up and all, but there's one more part of me you need to take care of!" He leaned in closer, lips connecting briefly with your forehead. 

"My heart."  
"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Slytherin!Lee Hajoon x Ravenclaw!Reader


End file.
